After Conclusions
by dinolove453
Summary: What happens to the characters after Conclusions end? Where do they go, who do they meet, and what unexpected twists do they find along the way? This is what happens to Josie, Vaughn, Lucas, Corrine and Marshall. This is what happens next… MC and J…?
1. Summer School

After Conclusions

Ch. 1 Summer School

"Josie, Blake Holsey High has personally paid for your summer school course at it, along with some others. Well, it's really Victor Pearson who did the paying…" Josie's Mom, Kelly Trent, explained to Josie.

Josie, along with others who had missed large portions of school from the Black Hole, were offered summer tutelage at the school from Professor Z and Principal Durst, along with Lucas, who was doing it for an internship.

In the weeklong break Josie had, Lucas explained that he wanted to be a teacher, and that this was a great opportunity for him. Plus, he was earning some money.

"Cool Mom. So, I'll see you at graduation?" laughed Josie.

"Definitely!" she grinned and hugged Josie, who then climbed into Lucas' car, who was giving her a lift. Lucas then pressed hard on the accelerator pedal, and they were off to Blake Holsey.

"You guys WILL be the last guys to go to that school, and it will be torn down in September. So enjoy it, ok?" Lucas sighed as they drove.

"Why are YOU sad?" Josie asked.

"My Dad can't afford my college tuition. I'm getting a job, and paying for it myself."

Josie stared at him for a second, and then fiercely shook her head.

"Lucas, I'm sure you can use the money your Dad won for that fishing tournament. It wasn't THAT long ago you won it…"

"You're forgetting that it wasn't that long ago when you disappeared _last _year. I spent it already," and Lucas said this in a tone that meant 'drop it.'

"I'm not… you deserve…"

Lucas took his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Josie, I'm fine with it. So what if I have to wait another year for college? I'm fine," he repeated. Josie sighed in defeat as they drove on.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Trent, I'm glad that you will be benefiting from our summer course. You will have Professor Zachary for Science and Math, Professor Randall for Spanish and Gym, and me for English and Social Sciences."

Josie snorted. Lucas, teaching _Gym!_

"If you must know, he was the only person to teach it."

Josie still couldn't help it. As she moved into her old room, she burst out laughing. Professor Z then opened the door.

"Hello Josie, I see you discovered the fact that Luc- Professor R is teaching Gym," and even Z sniggered.

"Yeah, you guys were _really_ desperate, huh?"

Z shook his head, "it's not that, we just… we couldn't afford anything else."

Josie nodded gravely.

"And anyway, not many of you have to attend. You, Stuart, some others, Tyler when he gets back…"

"Wait, TYLER?"

"-and I think some people who failed," Z finished, not answering Josie.

"Tyler? I thought… wait, Z, do you think he is an observer?" Josie asked, really beginning to understand things now.

"That is what I think, because he didn't show up for his internship. That's like… failing school. So I guess he's an observer. He's arriving late anyway, so that is mine and Lucas' guess."

Josie nodded, and scowled. "Going to school with him. How much fun! And this time I won't have Corrine, Marshall, and Vaughn to help me out with his annoyance. Ah well, there's always Lucas."

"I expect you two will grow closer" and Z sounded hopeful and furtive. Josie eyed him suspiciously. _Closer, yeah I guess. As friends. But what does he think… this is another mystery to solve. I don't know whether to be pleased or confused._ And as she thought this, Z left out the door.

* * *

"Wow, what a first day back!" Josie was scowling. She had only just started her classes, yet she was pilling on the homework more than on normal school. But, then again, she had to make up a year's work in three months, which was no easy feat. _At least Spanish and Gym were fun today, _Josie thought happily. Lucas was a great teacher, even though he sucks at sports. Durst had given them the most homework, but her classes were okay. And of course, Z had a lot of fun stuff planned for them.

But Josie couldn't help but wonder what Z meant by "close." Didn't Z know that she was in a relationship with Vaughn? But then again, what was going on between her and Vaughn? When she came back, he was surprised and (she guesses) happy. But why was he suddenly all angry at her in Z's office? And why, when the other three had gone and the two of them were just standing there, awkwardly, didn't he kiss her? Did her being gone for a year change everything that they had? Or strengthen it to the point of awkwardness?

Josie felt deeply depressed, but did not dwell on this information. Instead, she rolled over in her bed, turned off the light, and fell asleep. But, as she fell asleep, she couldn't help thinking,

_Eventually, I will have to choose. Lucas or Vaughn? Before I went into the other dimension, it was clearly Vaughn. But now… now I'm not so sure. After all, your heart pounds when you see both of them. Equally pounds. _

(859 Words) I know this was short, trust me the next one will be longer!


	2. Backpacking Through Europe

Ch. 2 Backpacking Across Europe

Corrine felt tired and weary as she woke up that morning. Marshall would be coming in an hour to pick her up. They were driving to the airport, and board an airplane to London, where they'll take a ship to France, then start their journey across France, Germany, part of Spain, and finishing in Rome, Italy where they'll take a plane back. Corrine, despite being tired that morning, was highly excited. Just her and Marshall, after a year apart, just spending time together traveling across Europe! The most romantic continent on the planet! Going to France, Spain and Italy, the three most romantic countries! If this wasn't an event that would bring them closer, then there wasn't anything that could.

Corrine's mother was helping her do some last-minuet packing, when her father entered the room with a serious look on his face.

"Now Corrine, we know that you are a very responsible young lady, but you ARE going on a two-and-a-half month long trip across Europe with a guy you really like, and you are an adult now. So I don't at all feel guilty giving you these, just as a precaution. You may not even need them," and Corrine's father handed her some condoms and birth control pills.

"What… Dad, why are you giving me these? We probably… I mean…"

"Yes, I do know that you probably won't need them, we've brought you up to be that way," he said proudly, "however, I do know that you really like Marshall, and he really likes you--"

"Likes is an understatement. I love him," Corrine said under her breath.

"—so you might want to do things you wouldn't normally do, being alone. So I ask you to protect yourselves," and Corrine nodded.

"I understand Dad, I was just confused. Parents don't normally hand their kids birth control," and all three of them laughed.

"Yes, this is true Corrine. Oh, I hear a horn, you better finish up!" her Mom sighed.

"And don't let him see those things until he needs too. Trust me, guys feel awkward if they see that stuff," her Dad advised.

Corrine did this, finished packing, and went out the door.

"Marshall, this will be so much fun! Aren't you so excited?" Corrine asked as they drove to the airport.

"Totally excited, my heart's pounding," Marshall laughed. Although his eyes were on the road, his hand was entwined with Corrine's. And they had been for the entire trip. His other hand was on the steering wheel.

"I can't believe… its been so long since I've spent this kind of time with you Marshall. You've been at your new school and me at Blake Holsey… there was that week last summer, but this is the whole summer! And then we're going to France, Spain, and Italy! The most—"

"—Romantic countries in the world," Marshall finished for her.

"Yeah, what I was going to say," admitted Corrine. Marshall chuckled and squeezed Corrine's hand.

"Corrine, I'm positive we'll have fun, wherever we are. And did I ever tell you," Marshall paused; they were at the airport where his father was waiting to take the car.

"that I love you?" he finished as they grabbed their stuff.

* * *

Flying across the Atlantic Ocean, Corrine and Marshall were snuggled up together on the plane seats, arm rests pushed back to make one big chair. Marshall was whispering gentle words in Corrine's ear. Corrine was playing with his hands. Of course, some of the people on the plane weren't too happy with them. Words like "young hooligans" and "cocky kids" were used, but neither cared. 

"That's why, Corrine," Marshall whispered in conclusion to his long list of why-he-loves her. Corrine giggled nervously.

"I love you too, Marshall. I hated last year," Corrine even shuddered at the thought.

"I know. Sometimes, all the time really, I couldn't concentrate in class because I was thinking about you. It was after a month of torture that I realized."

"Too true," Corrine nodded, "and Josie disappearing made everything 10 times worse. I hated it," and Corrine kissed him gently.

* * *

They were in London, getting ready to board the vessel they were taking to France. More specifically; Cherboug, France; where they would start their journey. 

"Yep, this 'ere ship, she'll get yer to France," answered the Captain to their inquiry about the boat. Marshall paid the captain for passage, and the two boarded the ship and grabbed a room.

"Well, this looks…" Marshall failed to find an adjective as he stared around at the tiny cabin. It had a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a bathroom.

"Cozy, which could be a problem if you're claustrophobic," Corrine giggled.

Marshall nodded while laughing, tossed his stuff on the bed, collapsing on it himself.

"I think I'll go see when we're leaving," Corrine decided, but Marshall had already fallen asleep. Smiling, Corrine left eh cabin and grabbed a blanket in the closet across the hall. She took the blanket and gave it to Marshall. He moaned something in his sleep, and curled up in the blanket. Corrine smiled and walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips and a soda. Walking back to the room, Corrine gently opened the door and snuck in herself.

Marshall was still asleep, mumbling incoherent words and hugging himself. Corrine giggled and stared at the desk. It had a simple lamp, and a small battery-charged laptop with no internet access. Just a simple word program, a simple drawing program, power point, and a few games. There also was a printer and a phone.

"Simple technology, typical of a ship, but I wish I had email. Ah well, I can call Josie instead," and Corrine did, but not with the ship's phone (which was dead) but with her cell.

"Hey Corrine, how's the trip going?"

"Great, but I have to tell you something…"

* * *

"Well, time to start on our journey!" Marshall declared as they started their journey from Cherboug to Paris. It was early in the morning, so they would be at Paris late that night. They were going to then stay a day in Paris. 

"We should walk from here to Caen, its not that long, and then take a train or a bus to Paris," Corrine read off her guide, _Backpacking Through Europe in Two Months. _

"Great, to Caen! How far away is it?" Marshall asked as they started to walk.

" About 50 miles," Corrine said absently.

"50 miles!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Oui, Marshall. But that's not that long, we can find a bus if you think its too much for you," Corrine said with a laugh.

"No, I can walk that!" Marshall said dismissively. Corrine laughed and grabbed his hand and they began to run.

(1,128 Words) Ta Da! Next Chapter Tomorrow!


	3. Days at School

Ch. 3 Days at School

"Yo, Josie! Wake up, time for school!" laughed Lucas as he called Josie. Josie groaned in her sleep. Yesterday had been Sunday, her first day off, and since they had to squeeze in a lot of curriculum, they only had some Sundays off, like every other Sunday. And yesterday had been her last Sunday off for two weeks!

Grumbling, Josie got out of bed and walked over to the doorway where Lucas was standing. Lucas couldn't help but stare at her. _One year with no Josie killed me,_ he thought while catching his breath. In his eyes, Josie was the most beautiful girl… woman… ever. He loved her.

"Thank you, Lucas," Josie said sarcastically, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

"So, Josie, can you answer the question?" Professor Z asked in Science that day.

"Newton's third law is 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction,'" Josie said lazily.

"Exactly, so why do some things we do don't seem to have a reaction? Stuart!" Z said suddenly. Stu woke up with a start, and said dumbly;

"Uh… because its invisible?"

"Well, to the naked eye yes. Most of the time the action is stopped by friction," Z said, unsurprised.

"Now, for your homework tonight I want you to write an essay on Newton's laws. Test on Wednesday!" Z barked while the rest of the class groaned. Last week they had a test too.

"Is there going to be a test every week?" Josie asked as she left the room.

"Yes, I'm afraid it has to be for you to pass," Z sighed.

"Great," Josie mumbled sarcastically before going to gym.

"Ok, today's a health day!" Lucas said to the gym class. Once a week they had a health, you see. The class filled into the health room, grabbed a pen and a worksheet and sat down.

"Ok, today we'll be learning about the reproductive system," and Lucas was already blushing.

The entire class burst into fits of giggles or started blushing themselves.

"We'll be watching a video, and the worksheet goes along with it," and Lucas sat down at his desk, pressed a button, and the movie started. All of the students immediately started filling out the sheets, Josie included, while Lucas purposely avoided watching the movie, but continued to blush furiously.

_I decided to get this unit over with,_ he thought grumpily while grading papers from the last class. _You have such a Junior High approach to the matter! You're 18! Out of High School! Most kids your age aren't virgins, and this is a natural part of life! _Said another angry voice in the back of his head. Lucas stopped blushing, he knew this was true. It was the fact that he was _teaching_ about it to kids his own age, some of which _girls _and 1 of which the girl… woman… he _loved. Yes Lucas, THAT'S a reason to be embarrassed. _

The movie progressed, Lucas finished grading Spanish and Health papers, and was forced to watch. The school's system worked like this: there were 3 class groups, 3 teachers, and 6 different classes. Each class got an hour of time, and the teachers taught one thing at a time. There was one big lunch hour, so a total of 7 hours for the school day.

Being forced to watch the movie was no fun, but it was either that or get caught gazing at Josie. _The girl he'll never get,_ Lucas thought angrily. _Even if there isn't anything currently going on between them, Josie and Vaughn will hook up later. It's a certain as Marshall and Corrine being in love. _

The movie then ended, and Lucas then went up to the front.

"Any questions, guys?" Lucas asked. A few hands shot up, and so Lucas entered teaching mode and out of his stupor.

* * *

"That was an interesting video, Lucas," Josie said sarcastically before going out the door. Lucas had to go to his Spanish room, so he followed her.

"Yeah, I hate that unit so I summed it up in one period—ooh, bad choice of words," laughed Lucas. Josie, too, laughed at this.

"Yes Lucas, one view of the menstrual cycle and we're done," laughed Josie. Both chuckling, they parted ways as Josie went to English, Lucas to Spanish.

_I have to see Vaughn, _Josie thought suddenly, _to see whether my heart still flutters the same amount when I see them. Maybe I'll go over this afternoon, if I have time. _Josie already had an essay on Newton's laws and an essay on the reproductive system to do, and that could take a while.

Sighing, Josie went to lunch after English class, when she got homework to read half of their reading book. After getting something to eat, she went over to Vaughn's house.

Vaughn answered the door and grinned.

"Hey Josie, what's up?" he asked, inviting her in.

"Oh, not much, I just came by to visit during my lunch hour," Josie explained.

"Ah, ok, so want to hang here?" Vaughn asked.

"Sure," Josie said as she sat down in his living room. _Still equally pounds, _she thought angrily. _Why can't I make up my mind! _

* * *

"Hey Josie!" called Lucas after school ended.

"Oh hey Lucas, what's up?" Josie said, looking up from her homework.

"Oh, I was just going to hang," Lucas admitted, sitting down next to her. Josie scribbled down something on a math worksheet, finishing it. Josie packed it up and put it away.

"2 down, 4 to go," Josie sighed, "all I have left is 4 essays."

"Sorry Josie, at least I didn't give you 2 essays!" Lucas sounded hurt.

"Yeah, the only person who ever does give 2 is Durst," Josie scowled.

Lucas felt himself attempt to fight the unbearable desire to kiss her, make her feel better, or something more than just sit there. _She's dating Vaughn! Why else would she go to visit him at lunch today?_ Controlling himself, Lucas stood up.

"Well, I won't keep you, you probably have to go to your room, right?" Josie nodded, and grinned.

"See you, Lucas," and as Lucas watched her go, he noticed she was flushed.

* * *

"Mr. Janitor?" Josie ran up to the janitor. _He always has an answer for everything! _

"Yes Josie?" he asked while mopping up some vomit.

"Well, you always seem to have an answer for everything—"

"Yes I seem too, don't I?" laughed the Janitor.

"Well, uh, this is kind of an odd question to ask, but uh, does it matter in the future whether I pick Lucas or Vaughn?" Josie muttered.

"It matters greatly! When, in the timelines you pick the right one, your life runs smoothly without hurt. In the ones you pick the wrong one, your choice _dies_."

Josie paled, "do you know whether I pick the right one in this timeline?"

The Janitor nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Do I?"

The Janitor nodded again, and Josie heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, now I just have to follow my heart and choose—are you sure you can't give me any hints?" Josie asked. The Janitor shook his head sorrowfully.

"No, even through I know you'll pick the right one. If you don't, well…"

"Just a hint?"

The Janitor just smiled and shook his head, "I truest you to pick the right one in this timeline," and with that, the Janitor truned, whistled 'Love is in the Air', and left.

Now Josie was even more confused, and she walked back to her room.

(1,298 Words) If you are all wondering how I know Junior High kids are like that, trust me, I'm a 7th Grader. We're learning about the reproductive system in Health right now.


	4. Just us 5

Ch. 4 Just us 5

"Hola Senorita," greeted the customs manager in Spain.

"Buenos dias," Corrine greeted as both her and Marshall entered Spain. Marshall was gently squeezing Corrine's hand. They crossed the French-Spanish border, and gasped.

"Beautiful," Corrine gaped at the sight around her. There were hundreds of people, each going into small shops or buildings or walking along old, cobblestone streets. Words and Spanish phrases filled the air. As they both stared around at everything, Marshall squeezed Corrine's hand.

"Come on, lets go find a hotel," Marshall called after Corrine as they ran down the street .

"Are you Corrine Baxter?" called the English-speaking-mail-carrier.

"Yes, I am," Corrine got up off the desk she was working at to pick up the envelope the man was holding.

"And does a Marshall Wheeler live with you?" he asked, holding up another envelope.

"Yes, he's not here right now," Corrine explained, taking the envelope.

"Sign here," the man said lazily. Corrine did, then shut the door.

Opening up her envelope, (which was identical to Marshall's) she gasped.

_Dear Corrine Baxter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application to the University of Chicago. We have enclosed all the information you need, and you are expected on Campus on the 20th of August. _

_Sincerely, _

_Elizabeth Deneska, _

_Head of Freshman Office_

Corrine let out a squeal of delight and ran outside, where Marshall was taking part in the country wide _siesta_

"Marshall, we're going to the same college!" she squealed, making him wake up and tumble out of his hammock.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"We're both going to the University of Illinois!"

Marshall gasped and got up. Running over to Corrine, he picked her up and twirled her around. Corrine laughed and made him stop.

"You're literally THAT excited?" she laughed holding his arms at his elbows as he did the same thing.

"Seriously, you'd think after last year-" Corrine laughed and placed her head on his chest.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Corrine laughed. Marshall shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I'm disappointed in your and your intellect," and he tickled her. Corrine shrieked with laughter and made him stop.

"Come on, lets go upstairs," Corrine gently grasped his hand and they ran up to their room.

"Here Marshall, _your_ envelope!" Corrine laughed, giving him his identical envelope.

He opened it up and smiled, "_Dear Marshall Wheeler, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our school,_" Marshall stopped at that, and hugged Corrine. They were both grinning and laughing.

"I have to call Josie!" Corrine gasped, breaking the hug and running to the room phone.

She dialed the number and Josie then picked up.

"Hey Corrine."

"Hey Josie, guess what!"

"What?"

"Marshall and I are going to UIC together! Did you get in too?"

"Yeah, I was just about to tell you, and Lucas did too!"

"That's excellent!" Corrine squealed, "so I'll see you on the 20th?"

"Definitely, my graduation is on the 19th!"

"Great, I'll see you at school!" and Corrine hung up grinning.

"We're all in!" and Marshall hugged Corrine and twirled her again. Kissing, Corrine and Marshall broke apart and hugged again.

"Next year will be the best year, there's no mystery and we're all here," Corrine sighed.

"Yeah! I'll call Vaughn and see if he was accepted to UIC or the other Illinois colleges, and Lucas is coming in the Second Semester because he estimates that he'll have enough money by then, he's moving into my Dorm Room with me by request beforehand."

"I requested Josie in my room too," Corrine laughed. Marshall grinned at her.

"But we're going to try to get an apartment, right?"

"Just like on _Friends_!"

"It will be like old times, Corrine. Just us 5," Marshall sighed.

"Just us 5."

"_Corrine!" screamed Marshall. Corrine watched in horror as the drunk driver crashed into him, and it was only she saw that Marshall was unconscious did she scream. _

Corrine woke up with a start, panting. Beads of sweat were on her forehead, and tears were on her cheeks.

Looking over at the sleeping form of Marshall beside her, a rush of relief spread over her. _Oh my God… that was horrible! _Even though it really had been a dream, she still felt tears fall down her face and she continued to shake.

To reassure herself that Marshall wasn't unconscious (or dead) Corrine shook him awake.

"Mmm?" Marshall asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

Corrine collapsed on him, hugging him for comfort.

"Corrine… what happened?" Marshall asked confusedly.

"I had the most horrible dream… I was waiting for you to come home or something like that, and this drunk driver swerved in front of you… you screamed out my name before you crashed and I saw that you were unconscious… or d-dead!" Corrine cried, still clutching Marshall. Marshall comforted her, seeing this dream was very lifelike.

"Shh… I'm alive; it was just a dream…" Marsha said soothingly.

After a while Corrine stopped crying, and looked at him.

"I'm sort of afraid now… I don't want you to die… I l-love you too much…" she stammered.

Marshall looked at her with the kindest of eyes, "I know, and I feel the same."

Corrine smiled a little and kissed him, and let the kiss linger for extra comfort.

"I don't want to ever have that dream again."

Marshall nodded, "and if you ever do, and I'm not in the same bed, don't feel guilty to come running to where I am, even if these dreams end up being nightly," Marshall explained.

"Thanks love," Corrine whimpered. They both laid down, Marshall still holding Corrine, and they fell asleep.

(943 Words) The drama begins in 3… 2… 1… NOW!


	5. Choose!

A/N: For the People who's ship I DIDN'T choose, PLEASE don't kill me! hides in a corner in fear

Ch. 5 Choose!

Josie was excited. Today was graduation day, she was valedictorian of the summer class, tomorrow she was going to college, and that was it. She was caught up.

Before the graduation, Josie made a stop at Vaughn's to celebrate. This is where she made her mistake.

* * *

"Hey Josie! Happy Graduation Day!" Vaughn said as Josie came by.

Josie hugged Vaughn and stepped inside his house.

"So, excited?" laughed Vaughn, them both sitting on the couch.

"Duh, tomorrow I go to college," she laughed.

"I feel so bad I'm not going to the same college as you four, but at least I'm going to ISU, a few miles away," Vaughn admitted, while scooting closer to Josie on the couch.

Josie knew, at that moment, as Vaughn scooted closer to her on the couch, that something was wrong. Her heart was beating at an almost-normal pace, just a little bit over.

"Yeah," she said idly. Vaughn grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

Josie broke the kiss almost as soon as it had been formed.

"Josie—what?" Vaughn was acting more confused than usual, as Josie stood up.

"I Can't Choose," Josie was screaming, running her hands through her hair frantically. "You or Lucas! Why can't I decide! It was such an easy question before my year's disappearance, so easy, it was you! Now--"

Vaughn was fuming, "I was under the impression…"

"So was I!" Josie screamed, "what's wrong with me?"

Vaughn screamed, "you're falling out of love with me and falling in love with Lucas, that's what's wrong! I can even tell, the way you look at him! This is how a heart breaks, Josie!" Vaughn was steady but starting to shake, and Josie wondered how much more he could take. Tears spilled out of both their eyes.

"It started… what you call 'falling out of love'… when you didn't trust me, you trusted my _father_ more than _me_. I understand that you wanted to find your mom, I really do, but that shook me, Vaughn! And Lucas… he didn't give up… I was touched…"

"Neither did I!"

"Yes, but Corrine describes what Lucas was doing as 'persistence to the point of annoyance'…"

"So I wasn't annoying! I realized when you were gone that I loved you, Josie! Does that even matter?" his voice was hoarse and husky; he was trying to get Josie to change her mind by that way.

Josie looked up at him sorrowfully, "Yes it does, Vaughn. But… the Janitor told me in the timelines when I pick the wrong one, that boy _dies_. And somehow… I think… I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I pick you, I'm condemning you to death… I don't have that feeling with Lucas! I have to go with my gut, Vaughn! I don't want you to die!"

"What if the wrong one's Lucas?" Vaughn sighed, he felt worse about yelling at Josie upon finding out about this.

Josie was crying, "I don't know! I have to go with my gut, Vaughn! Can't you understand this?"

Vaughn slowly nodded, "yeah, I do. That still doesn't change the fact that I'm hurt beyond repair."

"I'm genuinely sorry," Josie sighed. To make him feel better, Josie leaned up to kiss him for a final time, but Vaughn stopped her.

"Don't… don't tempt me, Josie." And with that, Vaughn was gone.

* * *

Tears still streaming down her face, Josie walked back over to the school. Her mom was there, chatting with Z.

_Despite the fact that I'm broken,_ Josie thought,_ I can't help but think my mom and Z are about the same age, they would have fun together. _"Yeah, Z would be good for my mom!" she whispered so they couldn't hear. And even though she was crying, she gave a furtive smile at Z, who blushed.

Hugging herself as she walked, she bumped into someone…

"Corrine!" Josie laughed/ hiccoughed. "You're back early!"

Corrine laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I figured since you didn't miss my graduation, I shouldn't miss yours. Hey Josie, have you been _crying_?" Corrine said suddenly.

Josie nodded, "I'll explain later. Hey Marshall!" she called at Marshall, who just walked over a placed a protective arm around Corrine.

"Hey Jose!" Marshall grinned, "All ready?"

"Duh!" Josie laughed as Lucas came over.

"Josie, the ceremony's about to start… hey Marshall and Corrine, had fun?"

"Totally!" Corrine grinned.

"Cool… we'll talk about it after graduation, come on Josie!" Lucas called and Josie followed.

Her heart was beating madly. Lucas had trimmed his hair, and got contacts… Josie thought he looked really cute. _No, not cute. Hot. Holy C._

"Well, good luck Josie… have you been crying?" Lucas asked confusedly.

Josie was about to say, "I'll explain later," when all her confused emotions broke down. Leaning on Lucas, she continued to cry in his shoulder. Lucas was surprised, but comforted her unknown pain.

"Shh… you've got to go up there… tell me later, ok?" Lucas asked. Nodding, Josie whipped her eyes and left a confused Lucas behind her.

* * *

"And so, our class is an odd one. Made up of the failures, the pulled, and the ones disappeared like me, I'm positive this won't be a setback. We'll do well, us final graduates of Black Hole High. Good bye, Blake Holsey High."

Whoops were let out, hats thrown in the air, and Josie stepped off the podium grinning. _We're all here… my mom, Z, Marshall, Corrine, Lucas… even Vaughn showed up, even though he looks like he had been heavily crying, had a death wish for Lucas, and wouldn't even look at me. _Josie hugged her mom, then invited Z to their party, and grabbed her stuff.

"What depresses me, Josie, is that you're just going to college tomorrow," her mom admitted as they drove to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Mom," Josie sighed, "but I'll come home as soon as possible, I promise. Anyway, you'll have Z to keep you company," Josie laughed.

Her Mom blushed, "just because he gave me his address and number…"

"Means that he likes you. Trust me, I know Z," Josie grinned, "talk to him tonight, okay?"

"Fine Josie," her mom laughed, "I was going to anyway. And if you must know, we met and sort of grew close over your disappearance anyway, he had just moved is all."

"Oh," Josie said, surprised. _Go Z!_

"That's why I came by the school the day you came back, I was visiting him…"

"Oh!" Josie said, even more surprised.

"Well, we're here. I expect you want to meet your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Josie admitted before stepping out of the car and running inside.

Corrine and Marshall were waiting, talking in hushed voices. Corrine looked upset.

"Yes Marshall, every night… and they're becoming more detailed… I'm scared!" Corrine gasped.

"Well obviously I know they're every night… but are they more often than that?"

"No… they start when I fall asleep and end after I wake up and see you're ok…"

Marshall nodded," I have to admit; these dreams are starting to scare me too… hey Josie!" Marshall squeaked, seeing Josie right behind Corrine.

"Yeah… what dreams is Corrine having?" Josie asked.

Corrine turned around, "Uh… I've been having this dream where Marshall is driving home and a drunk driver swerves in front of him, and they get in this horrible crash… and its more detailed and more lifelike every night, its getting really freaky… I don't want to not be in a room with him at night, I'd be so scared…"

Josie looked worried too, "Corrine, despite the fact I don't think you're psychic, I do think this is weird… Marshall, watch out when driving…"

"I am!" Marshall cried, holding up his arms as if accepting defeat, "I'm being super careful!"

Josie nodded, but she still was pale as Lucas came up behind them.

"Telling her abut the dreams?" Lucas asked while they both nodded. Jose leaned over behind her and clutched Lucas' hand in fear.

Marshall looked surprised, Corrine too, but they were nothing compared to Lucas. He looked like he had just died and gone to heaven.

Josie turned around, "I think I want to tell Lucas first why I was crying. In private," and the look on Lucas' face intensified.

Marshall and Corrine exchanged confused glances before nodding. Josie and Lucas left to the outside area.

"So um, Josie, why, um, were you, um, crying?" Lucas stammered.

"Ok, so this is going to take a lot of explaining. It started, really, when I realized that I liked Vaughn less and you, um, more…" Lucas felt his entire face turn red, "and then, when I asked the Janitor who I should pick, he told me if I picked the wrong one that boy would die, so I decided to go with my gut…" Lucas had a look of dawning apprehension on his face, "and so I went over to Vaughn's and I really realized that he would be the one to die, I felt if I chose him I'd be condemning him to death, and I don't feel that with you, so I told hi, and we fought. He said that I was 'falling out of love with him and in love with you' and it got ugly," Josie inhaled, looking anywhere but at Lucas.

Before she knew what he was doing, Lucas took Josie up in his arms and kissed her.

(1,569 Words) J/V Shippers, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	6. Go Z!

A/N: WARNING: If you are freaked out by death threats, don't read this chapter. Even though it is highly important. But I was depressed when I was writing this.

Ch. 6 Go Z!

Kissing faster and faster, Lucas broke apart from Josie.

"Are you sure?" he panted, staring down at her.

"Yes, even more sure now," Josie sighed, clutching his waist.

Lucas grinned and kissed Josie lightly again.

* * *

"Wonder where all 4 of them are?" Corrine said after 10 minuets had passed. 

"Hmm. Well, I'll go find Z/Ms. Trent, you go find Josie/Lucas."

"Are you afraid what you might find if you walk in on Lucas and Josie…"

"Actually, yes. If Josie is still going out with Vaughn, then I am wondering…"

"What is going on?" laughed Corrine, "ok, you can find Z," and Corrine went the way Lucas and Josie had gone, Marshall in the other way.

Corrine rounded a corner, and bumped into—

"There you guys are!" Corrine laughed, Josie grinned.

"Where were you guys?" Corrine asked casually.

"Well, uh…" Lucas blushed.

"Corrine, I had been crying, in short, because I broke up with Vaughn. The Janitor told m e that if I pick Vaughn he would die, so I chose Lucas. Plus, I have really been starting to like him more… I really like Lucas now, a lot," Josie explained while Lucas plugged his ears.

"Oh… then you um… told him this?" Corrine asked.

"yeah… and he responded… uh… excellent…" Josie blushed and Corrine smiled knowingly.

"Well… I get it. Come on, we should go," Corrine grinned, leading the way.

Lucas bumped hips with Josie, and grabbed her hand. Smiling up at him, Josie ran with him ahead of Corrine, not letting go of his hand. Lucas blushed furiously as Josie stopped in front of the door, leaned up, and kissed him before walking inside the restaurant.

Corrine came around the corner then, expecting to see them kissing, but they weren't there.

_I always knew Josie would come round in the end,_ Corrine thought while beaming.

_

* * *

I wonder what I'll walk in on…_ Marshall sniggered as he thought this.Turning a corner, Marshall saw, paled, and went back around the corner._ Oh my God…_ Marshall panted. Z had been on one knee, staring up at Ms. Trent… asking her the question, ring included…_ Oh my God…_

Running back to the other, he was panting as he saw the three.

"Z… did… it… he … asked… her…" he puffed.

Josie, consequently, was the only one confused. Corrine and Lucas, however, weren't. Corrine placed a hand over her mouth and Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"Go see whether she said yes!" Corrine shrieked. None of them bothered to explain this to Josie.

Marshall did run back, and looked fearfully around the corner. _Z loves her… Kelly… a ton. They bonded over the pain they shared, and the bond remained… Don't say no, please!_ Marshall thought desperately before looking.

A huge rush of relief swept over him. _Thank God._ Kelly Trent and Z… Zachary… were hugging, Z with the goofiest of grins on his face.

_Awesome,_ Marshall thought and left quietly to the others.

"Yes!" he cried, and all the other three laughed happily. (Josie had been filled in about how Z had been wondering when to ask Kelly.)

"Yes! My Mom has someone to keep her company—excellent!" Josie squealed.

"Finally! The geek gets the girl—permanently!" Lucas laughed.

"Aww… they look so cute together," Corrine laughed. Marshall couldn't stop grinning as well as Z and Ms. Trent rounded the corner.

"Well… I asked her… and she…"

"… Said yes!" Kelly finished for Z.

* * *

Corrine and Marshall were walking away to the car, laughing and holding hands. The dinner had been a ton of fun, and tomorrow college would start. Corrine had already managed to find an apartment where all 4 of them could live instead of a stinky dorm room, and all 4 would pay an equal share of rent, and the rent wasn't that much! 

Almost at the car, a tall, burly, gruff man stepped out in front of them.

"Ah Marshall Wheeler—my long-term enemy," the man snarled.

"Jake Quasler, the scruffy looking nerf herder," Marshall growled back.

_Jake, Marshall's lifelong enemy—and his identical twin. They went to the same elementary school, and both to Blake Holsey till they were pulled and ended up going to the same school _again_. They are both smart, both non athletic, (Jake was on the **math** club), and both cared for Corrine. It was freaky. _

"Now you've got Corrine too… hmm. I'm sick of you being the luckier one…"

"Well, I hate you too honey," Marshall sniggered.

"You'll pay for this, wheeler. Even if I have to die in the process, you're going to pay."

"Great, I'll watch what I'm drinking."

"You'd better watch where you're going, if you get what I mean. I've got it in for you, Wheeler."

"Great Quasler," Marshall growled, "I'll watch were I'm going. Oh look—is that dog poop you _purposely_ put there so I would step on it, like you did in **4th Grade**?"

Jake was fuming, "I meant in the way of _cars_. I'm playing with the big boys, now…"

"Wow, have you finally managed to move onto big boy underwear?"

"… and I'm sorry if I hurt you emotionally or physically in the process, Corrine," Jake continued, ignoring Marshall, "because I won't do it if you ditch Wheeler for me."

"Not a chance!" cried Corrine, clutching Marshall's arm.

Jake fumed even more, "You always chose the loosers, Corrine. Ah well, it's your own pain when you loose your looser…"

Corrine gripped Marshall's arm tighter.

"That's your only warning, Wheeler. See you in the wrong lane," and Jake left, cackling.

* * *

Neither Corrine nor Marshall could sleep that night, resting side-by-side in their bed. Corrine was shaking in Marshall's arms. 

"Corrine… h-he always gave me death threats, you know this, right?" Marshall stammered, scared too.

"Yeah, but those weren't ones saying 'at all c-costs'," Corrine cried.

Marshall had no reply, he just gripped Corrine tighter.

"And w-what about my dreams?" Corrine wailed. Marshall, again, had no reply. All he did was turn Corrine around and gently kiss her. Corrine trembled during the kiss, despite the fact it was a protective, reassuring kiss. Probably because he was scared too.

"Listen C-Corrine, you and me should sleep. I won't let go, ok?" he asked.

Corrine whimpered and nodded, them both falling asleep, Marshall holding Corrine, Corrine holding Marshall.

_

* * *

__Corrine was waiting outside in the cold rain, worried. Marshall was taking forever to come home. _

_Suddenly, two cars came into the street. One was Marshall, the other a stranger. They were going in opposite directions. _

_The stranger swerved in front of Marshall. Marshall screamed, so that Corrine could hear even through the car, "CORRINE!" Corrine watched in horror as the stranger and Marshall crashed and Corrine saw who the stranger was—Jake. _

_It was only when Corrine saw Marshall's limp form on the steering wheel did she scream. _

Corrine woke with a start, panting and crying. Marshall's arms were loosely rapped around her.

Corrine stayed lying down, letting the tears fall. _Why us? We were doing so well!_ Corrine cried and then shook Marshall awake. Marshall then listened fearfully as Corrine relived the dream again.

"Corrine… maybe you should see a doctor…"

Corrine shook her head, "no Marshall, I'm not psychotic, nor psychic, just…"

"Scared beyond belief?" Marshall asked.

"Oh yes," Corrine cried into Marshall's shoulder. Marshall comforted her, letting her cry into complete exhaustion and fall asleep.

_If these dreams come true… that… would be weird and scary. I love Corrine, I hate to see her like this. Afraid beyond belief, dying of fear. God, just leave her alone! If I am to die, let her be completely ignorant of it—that is best! Let her and me enjoy our last moments together, not spend them in fear! _

Marshall kissed the sleeping form of Corrine, hoping that this would bring good, happy dreams to her. And he didn't let go.

(1,314 Words) Yup, these chapters depress me. And they only get worse.


	7. College in Fear

Ch.7 College in Fear

"Well, here we are," Lucas said as he and Josie stepped into the apartment. Josie grinned and ran over to one of the two rooms.

"This one will be ours," she commanded, and Lucas looked confused.

"I thought I'd be sharing a room with Marshall…"

"Please, didn't Marshall call you? He and Corrine are sharing a room. Yesterday they ran into Jake…" Lucas shivered at this and muttered, "Death with boy."

"And he threatened them again, this time saying 'at all costs', 'even if I have to die' and 'car crash' and then Corrine had another dream…"

Lucas had yet another look of dawning apprehension on his face.

"And this time the murderer (turns out he WASN'T drunk) was Jake, and he was cackling and stuff," Josie concluded.

Lucas was white, "ever since they were kids, Jake's…"

"… Wanted to kill Marshall. Why, though?" Josie asked, confused.

"It is a ton of things really, but it started when all the geeks at their elementary school decided to hang with him and not Jake and Jake had no friends and stuff."

Josie snorted, "That's no reason to want to kill Marshall…"

"Plus, he and Jake had been best friends but Marshall just ditched him, and ever since then Marshall's been the 'luckier of two nerds' in everything."

"Whatever, I don't care," Josie growled, "we've got to protect our friend **at all costs**, right?"

Lucas nodded, "we drive everywhere together, and Marshall never does the diving…"

Josie nodded in agreement, "we can't afford to loose Marshall. Corrine would die of heart break, Marshall's family would die of family pain, and we would die of…"

"Just plain grief," Lucas finished for her.

"But Corrine, I think, would quite literally die. Its not funny, I'm starting to wonder why Marshall hasn't asked her to marry him yet, their hearts have melted into one… I think they love each other more than anything."

"Its true… Corrine would definitely die or else go insane."

Josie nodded and hung onto Lucas' arm.

"At least no one's got a death wish for _you_."

"Yeah," Lucas grinned and lightly kissed Josie. Josie then smiled thoughtfully, walked inside the room, threw her bags on the bed, grabbed Lucas, and kissed him so his head spun.

* * *

Marshall and Corrine arrived within the hour, took the leftover room, and discussed the Quasler problem with Lucas and Josie.

"He sounded serious!"

"You should go to the police…"

"No driving for Marshall…"

"I'm scared," finished Corrine, in a hushed tone. She had not talked throughout the angry discussion. At this, Marshall reached over protectively for Corrine. Corrine shook in his arms, visibly shook, and Josie and Lucas exchanged worried glances. _They had it all… young, in love, nothing in their way, smart, successful… something had to ruin it all, and it's the worst possible thing… unintentional and unwanted separation, with no was to return everything to way it was… why God, why Corrine and Marshall, two of my 5 best friends, the other tree being Lucas, Z, and Vaughn? Why them?_ Josie thought angrily, then fished something out of her backpack.

"Here Corrine… it has some good songs that'll help you," Josie explained, handing her the CD, "and I recommend track 20, _Chop Suey_. Very hard rock, but excellent if you just need to scream or cry."

"Thanks," Corrine said weakly.

"No prob, I've got two copies. Oh, track 3 is _This is how a Hear Breaks_, which is good too, obviously, but I thought that would kind of be inappropriate now…"

"Its fine," Corrine smiled meekly.

"And 21 is _Alive_, which is rock but a total feel good song. 1, 2, 4, and 19 are all funny, non-song tracks, and then 5-18 is Fall Out Boy, which is like the only group you and I both agree is awesome."

Corrine grinned a bit more confidently and nodded, "very true!"

Josie smiled and nodded, sitting back in her chair. Lucas suddenly got a burst of inspiration and stood up.

"Guys, I know we're all worried beyond belief, but that, in fact, does not mean we should all just give up. No, we should go out, hang out, have fun. Especially Marshall, if he's to…" Lucas stopped there upon seeing the look on Marshall's face. But then Josie stood up.

"Lucas is right. Corrine, Marshall, lets go to the Freshman Tours. Lucas, try to organize this place, ok?" Josie asked while kissing Lucas lightly, who then nodded.

"Ok then! Corrine, Marshall, lets go!" Josie laughed. Corrine and Marshall shakily followed her out the door, to college. To UIC.

* * *

On a 3-day weekend, when Corrine and Marshall were going to Corrine's, and Josie and Lucas we're staying behind to look after the apartment, it was November, Lucas was reading a magazine.

Things had been getting a little better. Marshall hadn't drove at all, they didn't hear anything from or about Jake, and Corrine's dreams had lessened to once a week. But, in order to not be lulled into a false sense of security, all of them remained scared and alert.

Humming and flipping through the magazine, Lucas didn't look up when Josie came into the room smiling.

"Hey Lucas," she said to wake him up out of his stupor. Lucas didn't look up, just grunted in a playful way.

"Oh, are you ignoring me now?" Josie giggled. Lucas, again, playfully grunted in response.

"Now, in order to punish those boys who ignore their girlfriends for no apparent reason, we mush tickle said boys till they are begging for mercy," Josie laughed and leaned over, tickling him. Lucas laughed as Josie did so, until he was indeed begging for mercy.

"Uncle! Uncle! I'll stop grunting!" Lucas cried, placing his hands on Josie's arms to stop her from continuing the tickling. Josie giggled at this.

"It always works, although this is the first time I have ever had to do it to anyone," Josie admitted while scooting next to Lucas on the couch and resting her head on his lap.

"Hmm. Well, if I ever give you the same type of treatment, feel free to tickle me again," panted Lucas, still out of breath, as he stroked Josie's hair.

"I'll remember that. Maybe if I'm ever pregnant and extremely moody…"

Lucas blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I'll need to do that. I've always heard that pregnant women are moody, obviously."

Lucas continued to blush, but also continued to stroke her hair. _Is she actually suggesting that we like each other enough… love each other enough… to have a kid, or get married and then have a kid? God I hope so! I love her enough, after all, it all depends on whether she loves me enough. I want to find out, at least find out if she loves me. _

"Josie… I need to tell you something, and then ask you something…" Lucas stammered, blushing even more (if that was possible).

"Yes Lucas?" Josie sighed, content with the moment.

"I… well I don't think, I know, and I've known this for a while… but I l-love you," Lucas stuttered, waiting impatiently for the response.

There was a long period of silence, Lucas tightly shutting his eyes. "I need to know, Josie, if you love me back…"

The silence continued, until…

"Lucas?'

"Y-yes?"

"I do. I love you."

(1,219 Words) I loved this chapter! XD


	8. Fate

Ch. 8 Fate

A/N: This is it. The chapter that I have been dreading. I'm sorry, but I really hate this chapter. Like, as in, if this wasn't mine and it was on my favorites list I would take it off if I read this chapter. It's that serious. Consider yourself warned.  Oh yeah, and none of the things that Marshall and Corrine are doing I am writing about from experience, trust me. I'm 13, how could I be?

Valentine's Day

Marshall and Corrine were enjoying themselves on their 2nd year anniversary. Lightly kissing on the couch in their den in the apartment, Lucas and Josie were out on a date. Since it was a Saturday and there weren't any classes, everyone was out with their boyfriend or their girlfriend, or else out on first time dates or moping.

Corrine had not had one of her dreams in a month. She took this as a good sign, and she was even letting Marshall drive out to the Quick Mart two blocks away to pick up shampoo, chocolate, and a few other things. But that was later. This was now.

Corrine felt an electric charge run through her body, and Marshall's kisses grew slowly and steadily more passionate and more fiery. She wondered why nothing like this hadn't happened before now, why their kisses were tenderer than wanting, and why, even on their Europe trip, the condoms (which she now lost) remained unused. But that didn't matter. It all led up to this moment for them. It made this moment, what she was sure was about to happen, as sure as the fact that Marshall was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, even more special.

(2 hours later)

"W-wow," Marshall stammered. It… what they had done… the sex… had been the most wonderful thing that either of them had ever done. Marshall still couldn't believe it.

"Y-yeah," Corrine stuttered, her now lying down on their bed, under the covers, next to Marshall. Marshall quickly stood up and put on his clothes, the front door had just been opened. Corrine followed suit, hoping that Josie and Lucas wouldn't be able to notice. If they would, that would be embarrassing. Very much so embarrassing. Still flushing, Corrine took Marshall's hand and they walked out the door.

Lucas and Josie were chatting happily, discussing their date, as Corrine and Marshall entered the room. Marshall still looked that if he talked, he would be stammering, so Corrine decided to be the one to talk.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" she asked casually, trying not to show the intense emotions she was currently feeling.

"It was excellent!" laughed Josie, "Valentine's Day is so much more fun when you…"

"Spend it with someone you love?" Lucas said in a husky voice, turning Josie to face him. Josie blushed scarlet, smiled at Lucas, then turned back to Corrine and Marshall.

"So how did you guys spend V-day?" Josie asked casually. Marshall muttered something no one could hear, so Corrine said the classic alibi.

"Snogging."

Josie, who could sort of tell something more was going on, decided to drop it.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to turn in. Lucas, try not to wake me, okay?" Josie yawned as Lucas nodded.

"Okay love," he replied before entering the bathroom.

Josie entered her room, leaving Marshall and Corrine alone again.

"Uh… want to turn in ourselves?" Marshall asked while holding Corrine around the waist.

Corrine placed her arms around his neck, "sure Marshall."

2 Weeks Later

"You sure you'll be ok? I mean, it's really wet and slippery outside and stuff…" Corrine asked. They needed some supplies from the nearest quickmart, but Lucas and Josie were out and Corrine had to be on an important phone call in 5 minuets.

"Yeah Corrine, it's only 2 blocks away, I'll be back before you know it," Marshall reassured her. Kissing her gently, Marshall went out to the car and drove away.

Grabbing the stuff and paying for it, Marshall's face suddenly turned white.

_Jake was watching him in Aisle 2, the one with all the Ragu, grinning evilly._

Marshall grabbed his stuff and ran out to the car, and drove out as fast as he could.

_Oh God… I'm such an idiot…_Marshall's heart was beating madly. He took hundreds of detours, but he always saw a waiting Jake in a corner, and it wasn't his imagination.

_He's following me… he was serious… shit! _Marshall continued to try to ditch him for half an hour. Finally he realized that he was waiting in wait on Marshall's street. _In order to avoid him, you'd have to reach the apartment first… which gives me a 1 chance of survival… I'm going to die, and I never even got to ask Corrine to marry me…_parked a few blocks away, Marshall let his tears fall down his face. _Never got to tell her how much I really do love her, never got to ask her to marry me, only got to make love to her once…_his tears continued to spill down his face. _Never got to have a family with her… only got to date her for 2 years… never got to tell her how much you really do love her… _the tears still streamed down his face for another half hour.

Sucking in his breath, Marshall knew it was now or never. _Face your death like a man, unlike Jake. And do it now. _

Marshall began to quickly drive to the apartment, as fast as he could. He was almost there, he saw Corrine, beautiful Corrine, waiting for him on the front steps…

And then he saw Jake, streaking in front of him. He only had time to scream.

"CORRINE!" The cars crashed, Jake's last breath was a cackle, and Marshall's world blacked out.

Corrine let out a pained, helpless scream.

"Marshall!" she cried, and began running to the cars, tears streaming down her face faster than Jake's car had been.

_Why did my dream have to come true? **Why?** Why? WHY? **WHY?**_

Not bothering to see if the murder was alive, Corrine climbed through the wreckage to reach Marshall.

Although he was limp, although he was bruised and bleeding, although his eyes were loosely shut, although he didn't respond when Corrine touched him, he was breathing. He had a pulse. He was alive.

Corrine held his unconscious body, crying. She wasn't thinking straight. She was kissing him, hoping like in _Sleeping Beauty _that would wake him up. It didn't, but she continued to do it, thankful he was alive, even if it was only just.

That's when Corrine saw Jake, the murderer. All her newfound anger and rage streamed through her, she screamed and stood up.

"How the f could you do this to me? To Marshall?" she screamed, kicking the body in the head, then in the chest, then in the legs, then in the neck, making sure he was dead.

"You are a sick man! You are a bastard! You mom was a bitch! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I hope in your newfound death you go to hell! And that you rot there!" Corrine screamed.

Still fuming, Corrine couldn't forget Marshall. Turning back to him, Corrine dropped down to the ground and held him again, crying. He was still limp.

It was an hour later when a car came around the bend and came to a screeching halt, and someone inside of the car screamed.

Josie and Lucas jumped out of the car, and ran over to the wreckage.

Corrine looked like she had cracked. She was rocking back and forth, crying, and holding the limp form of Marshall.

"C-Corrine, is h-he…?" Josie stammered.

Corrine shook her head, but Josie didn't believe her. She checked herself, and then nodded.

"Yeah, he's alive. Lucas, call an ambulance!" Josie cried.

Turning back to Corrine, Josie looked at her. "Is Jake dead?" Josie asked softly.

Corrine nodded, and Josie nodded as Lucas came running back.

"I told them I didn't know how long he had been unconscious, so they're on their way now."

Josie heaved a sigh of relief. "Hear that Corrine? The professionals are coming, they're going to make Marshall get better," Josie didn't know how to address Corrine now, she looked like she had lost her mind. Corrine just nodded, but refused to let go of Marshall.

The ambulance came in 2 more minuets, and paramedics came rushing out.

"Ok, we're going to take him to the ER, and one of you is allowed to come," and both Lucas and Josie pointed at Corrine, who immediately woke up.

"I don't want to leave him" she whispered hoarsely, and the paramedic nodded.

"Ok, you two can follow in the police car," and Marshall was whisked away to the emergency room.

(1,385 Words) God I hate this chapter.


	9. This is How a Heart Breaks & Chop Suey

Ch. 9 This Is How a Heart Breaks/Chop Suey

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted_

Corrine was lying on her bed, tired and dying of heart break. Marshall had not yet woken up, and it was one week since the accident. The doctors said he was doing well, why wasn't he woken up yet? _I hate this! Why did that stupid bastard Jake have to do this to us?_

It was like she had fallen into a horrible nightmare, and there was no way out. She had to live in dream world for the rest of her life. 

Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded

She had refused to leave the hospital, so she was staying in a guestroom. Apparently the hospital got this all the time. But she was more intense than all the other mourners had been, because she refused to get on with her life. _It would just be too weird to go back home without Marshall. Too weird to go back home and go to sleep in our bed without him. Too weird. _

And so she stayed. Josie brought her homework to her, but she refused to do it. Josie didn't understand, and Corrine didn't expect her to. Ever.

_  
And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take_

Every day Corrine lost another part of her mind. It was like she was slowly dying herself. Getting up out of her bed for 1 week now, she walked over to Marshall's hospital room.

A Doctor came rushing out, "he's in critical condition, no visitors today." And the tears came pouring out of Corrine's eyes. 

This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks

Corrine met Josie in the hospital hallway. She looked sad as well, but no one, not even Marshall's parents, could top her sorrow.

"Hey Josie. How are you doing?" Corrine sighed.

"Fine, but more importantly, how are _you _doing?"

_  
Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you  
I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

"I'm…"

"Slowly dying of heartbreak?" Josie finished for her, "oh Corrine, can't you… why do you make this so hard on yourself? I mean, I know you love him more than anything, and he loves you that way too, but… I mean…"

"I can't Josie, I just… I wish this wouldn't happen, I want things to return to the way they were," Corrine sighed. 

And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away

"I know, I do too, but that's not possible. What Marshall needs now is for us to be strong for him and not loose our minds," Josie exclaimed.

"How can I not loose my mind when _he's_ loosing _his_?" Corrine cried as a doctor emerged from Marshall's room to talk to them. He had a grim expression on his face.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

"Girls, I am afraid…"

"WHAT?" Corrine screamed, her eyes wide and fearful, tears already streaming down them.

"Marshall is still alive, I can assure you. But his energy level has dropped, and he seems to be going down the other path now…"

"You mean…" Josie gasped.

"He's dying?" Corrine whispered. 

You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time  
When I was only for you

"Yes, I am afraid so. He seems to be so tired he can't manage to find enough strength to carry on. I give him about a month."

Corrine let out a low whimper and sunk to the ground. The doctor stared at her with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we'll try to do all we can. But it just might be his time."

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Corrine glared at him, "his time is when he is old and gray. This isn't his time. He was hit in a car crash by a maniac! That is not how this wonderful person is to die! That isn't fair, and it isn't right!"

The doctor slowly nodded, "No, it isn't right. But so far we can't find anything we can do to keep him alive. We're working on it, I assure you."

Corrine continued to cry.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Corrine left the waiting room and went to her room. She didn't want to see anybody, she just wanted Marshall. And she wanted him to be alive, comforting her, kissing her. And no Jake, either.

_At least ONE part of that is true. _

_This is how a heart breaks _

_I can't take it _

_This is how a heart breaks _

_Ooh _

_This is how a heart breaks _

_This is how a heart breaks _

* * *

Corrine let out a shrill gasp, and got out of her bed. _I am going to do whatever I can to try to keep him alive. Even if it means threatening the doctors. I can't live without him!_

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
_

Corrine woke up early in the morning, at about 6 o'clock AM. _Why are you up so… oh, that's why, _she thought painfully as shy ran to the bathroom to barf.

_What DID you eat yesterday? You've been barfing like this for 2 days now, and today's a week since… well… Marshall started dying. Its also a month since Valentine's Day, that wonderful day. Wait a sec…_

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

Corrine walked over to the hospital's pharmacy, Josie in tow.

"So… you say you've been sick for two days now?" Josie asked confusedly.

"Yeah. And… it's a month since Valentine's day."

"What's so important about V-Day?"_  
_

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, die_

"That was… oh Josie, I am so ashamed of it now. But me and Marshall…we…"

"Had sex?"_  
_

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

"Yes. And we didn't protect ourselves. Why was I so stupid?" Corrine gasped "why didn't I think of everything? Why didn't I think, period?"

"The heat of the moment, I suppose. Me and Lucas haven't gotten that far yet, though."

"Lucky, you don't have to worry about anything!"_  
_

_You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

Corrine wept buckets as she bought the pregnancy test at the counter. _God oh God! Why?_

She sucked in her gut and walked the long, doomed walk to the girls bathroom._  
_

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

"Well, uh, if its positive, we'll help you through it," Josie stammered as Corrine was hesitant to go into the bathroom.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll need it," Corrine cried. Walking into the bathroom, she knew this was the end of her life._  
_

_Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands_

Completing the test, she walked outside and saw that Josie was gone and had left a note, _I needed to go help Z with the coffee machine, Corrine. I'll be back soon!_

Corrine let out a cry. She needed help through her 10 minuets of waiting. It was endless. _  
_

_Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh_

10 Minuets

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Corrine let out a gasp as her watch rang, saying that the test was done. _The moment has arrived.  
_

_Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

Corrine walked back into the bathroom. She couldn't bring herself to look at the stick, and it was a full five minuets before she could. And when she could, she gasped.

_Pregnant._

(1,679 Words) I actually don't hate this chapter. Seriously.


	10. 3 Little Words

Ch. 10 3 Little Words

_Pregnant._

The words etched into Corrine's heart as she stared at the small stick.

_Pregnant. The only man who could be the child's father is Marshall. _

_Pregnant. _

_The doctors said that Marshall was slowly dying. _

_Pregnant. _

Tears, which had flowed so much from her face lately, began to fall again.

_Pregnant. _

Grabbing her bag, wiping her eyes, Corrine stood up out of the hospital bathroom and ran through the hospital, to the _Pregnancy-Reproductive system _Wing.

_I need to check. I really need to check._ Corrine passed by Josie and Z, who were at the Coffee machine, not even saying hi. She reached the wing, and walked up to the Front Desk.

The woman got off the phone upon seeing the look on Corrine's face.

"Yes? Do you have an appointment?' the woman asked.

Corrine shook her head fiercely. "No, I'm sorry, but I'd really like to see the doctor," Corrine cried.

The woman looked at Corrine with pity. "Well… the doctor isn't busy now, so I'll let you in. What are you here for?"

"I just found out that I'm… I'm…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

The woman stared at her kindly, "I'll announce you're coming."

Corrine sat back in a chair, and held her face in her hands.

_Pregnant._

Marshall was dying, he was running on pure adrenaline, and his adrenaline was being used up. All his food energy was going to his heart, but not his brain nor his lungs, which were running on adrenaline. He was dying, and now leaving an extra person who needed him behind.

_Pregnant._

Walking over to Marshall's wing, her tears were still falling. She was 1 month pregnant with a single baby. And it was Marshall's.

Crying, she was in the small waiting room next to Marshall's room, waiting for the doctors to leave the room so she could talk to Marshall in private (Marshall could hear everything.)

Suddenly, one of the nurses came out.

"You can't visit him today. His adrenaline level is declining, and we need to monitor him. No visitors."

Corrine cracked. "I don't fricken' care if his adrenaline level is declining! I need to see him! I have something horribly important to tell him!" Corrine screamed.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait…"

"No, it can't! Hey, if I can't tell him in private, I'll just shout it out to the world! Guess what world?" Corrine screamed. The nurses' face turned white.

"I AM PREGNANT! AN IT'S HIS BABY! Wow, isn't THAT urgent?"

Her face was still white, but muffled screams came from the next room.

"I'D LOVE FOR MY BABY TO HAVE A LIVING FATHER! WHO'S MARRIED TO THEIR MOM!"

The screams continued, and a doctor poked his head out of the door.

"Nurse Dickson? Come in here please. Now."

The nurse entered the room, and gasped. Corrine followed her, and hundreds of emotions swept over her.

Marshall was sitting up in his bed, looking around, and running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Josie walked back to Marshall's room with Z. Z was taking time off of work, just like Josie/Corrine/Lucas/Vaughn were taking time off school.

Josie was laughing with Z, talking about Z's plan for his wedding. Two weeks after the crash, Josie had found the ability to laugh again.

"Your Mom is horribly picky about flowers, it's scary. Why didn't you warn me?"

Josie laughed and they reached Marshall's hanger, and saw nobody in the waiting room, and muffled shrieks from Marshall's room.

Exchanging worried glances, Josie and Z ran into Marshall's room. And Josie screamed in delight.

* * *

"Oh my God," Josie said. Marshall was awake, sitting up, and all the doctors were baffling. His food energy was being sent throughout his body, and not just to his heart.

Corrine was crying in happiness, hugging Marshall. Marshall was stroking her head and speaking… _speaking_ soothing words in her ear. Corrine was grinning broadly.

"Is… is he…"

"He went from dying to perfectly healthy in a few seconds. We're going to run some tests on him, and in a week he'll be discharged. Would you guys like to spend a moment alone with him?"

They both nodded, and Corrine clutched Marshall.

"Ok then," the nurse said and all the doctors filed out and closed the door.

Corrine was just smiling up at Marshall the entire time as Josie and Z talked with him. Finally, Josie and Z decided to leave Corrine and Marshall alone.

Marshall turned slowly to face Corrine, who was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Corrine… is it true?" he asked softly. Corrine nodded.

"Yes Marshall, I'm 1 month pregnant," she whispered hoarsely. Marshall placed a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Corrine I wasn't going to ask you this until later, probably on your birthday," Marshall whispered, "that's why I don't have, well… but I'll buy one the minuet I get out of here."

"What Marshall?" Corrine cooed, lacing her fingers around his.

"I've been enamored, Corrine, since the moment I met you. It only seems fitting," Marshall took in a deep breath, "that I ask you to marry me."

Corrine stared at him for a long time, attempting to get out some kind of formal speech for an answer.

Marshall was waiting patiently for Corrine to answer, tracing hearts on her arm.

Corrine managed to find her voice.

"Yes."

* * *

Corrine was resting in Marshall's arms, talking with him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Marshall whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I want to get married this summer," Corrine sighed, staring at Marshall's hands which were rapped around her waist.

"Yeah, me too. Around the same time as Z and Kelly," Marshall cooed, kissing Corrine's forehead.

"What do you want to name our baby if it is a girl?" Corrine asked.

"Margaret," Marshall said suddenly, and Corrine didn't object.

"That's a good, beautiful name," Corrine admitted.

"You can decide if it's a boy, love," Marshall sighed.

"I'd like Brian," Corrine admitted.

Marshall smiled, "Although I'm sure it's a girl!"

"Mother's instinct is telling me a boy," Corrine giggled.

"Well, then I'm afraid your wrong, sorry Corrine," laughed Marshall.

Corrine giggled as a doctor came in.

"We're going to run tests on him now, could you wait in the waiting room?"

Corrine nodded and kissed Marshall gently in farewell, and ran outside to the waiting room where Z, Josie, Lucas, Grant, Vaughn, Marshall's parents, Corrine's parents, Lucas' Dad, Josie's Mom, and Vaughn's parents were sitting around and talking, 13 people in all.

"Well?" they all said at once upon seeing her enter the room.

Corrine grinned, "He's going to be fine!"

All 13 of them breathed sighs of relief, and began talking.

"I've sued Quasler's family the cost of the surgery."

"God, that's _all _you're suing them?"

"What did Marshall say to you?" Josie asked suddenly as Corrine had just been sitting down smilng.

"Yeah, and how did he wake up?" asked Grant.

"Well, he woke up… uh…" Corrine was blushing, "because I was screaming in this waiting room because I am… uh… pregnant," Corrine choked.

Everyone gaped at her.

"And Marshall woke up right after, and he… asked me to marry him!"

(1,194 Words) Now the rest of the story is pure fluff. I'm serious! XD


	11. Why Vaughn Would Have Died

Ch. 11 Why Vaughn Would Have Died

Corrine was being hugged by everyone (except Victor Pearson) in the room.

"We should have a double wedding," Kelly Trent said with a laugh.

Josie, to be truthful, was jumping up and down. "I Have To Be Bridesmaid!"

Corrine grinned at Josie, "_duh_ Josie! Although I wish you would be the one to be first…"

"Ha! You win!" Josie cackled.

Corrine's mother was crying, she had seemed to forgotten that Corrine didn't protect herself, she was happy because her daughter was getting married.

Corrine was smiling so happily, somehow she knew everything was going to be ok now.

* * *

Marshall rested as all the doctors ran tests on him. He had been so ready to just give up, he had tried to survive for a week but that had exhausted him, so he just started to die. He felt so guilty he was leaving Corrine, leaving his friends, leaving his family. But he had just been so _tired_.

And then this happened. He heard Corrine screaming in the waiting room, and decided to listen. The words he heard, the _I am pregnant_, made his heart (not literally) stop.

_You can't leave her now! You would be a bastard if you did! Get up!_ His mind had been screaming at him, so he did. He gathered up all his energy, sat up, and opened his eyes. And his entire self felt so much better he felt that he WAS going to survive. It had just been so hard to survive before, and now he had found new energy. He was enamored, and that was his energy. It was better than food energy, longer lasting than adrenaline, and he liked it better. Love worked better.

And, not only was he awake, he was going to get married! He didn't want to spend one minuet without Corrine, and he was almost ready to beg the doctors to leave him alone and let him be with the woman he loved. Corrine.

* * *

Vaughn came up to Josie one week after, with a hugely ashamed look on his face. Josie was just about to ask him what was up when Vaughn sucked in a deep breath and began talking.

"Well Josie, I'd just like to thank you."

"Why?" Josie asked confusedly.

"Well, uh, I found out, I guess, why I would have died if you picked me…"

"Really?" Josie said, intrigued, "why?"

"Well…" Vaughn was blushing furiously, "two months ago… ah… my new girlfriend from ISU… ah… noticed… um… I had really unnaturally hard… um…"

Josie was blushing now too, "thingies?"

"Yeah," Vaughn sighed with relief, glad he didn't have to say what they are naturally called, "so I… uh… went to the doctor, and he said I had severe testicular cancer that was beginning to spread."

Josie's face turned pale.

"SO I got it treated and stuff, and the cancers gone now. But I can't have a child now, both… thingies… had cancer."

Josie nodded.

"So I'm assuming you'd never have noticed that, and I thank you."

Josie was beginning to snigger, "yep, I probably would… ah… never noticed that…"

Vaughn smiled weakly, "and now I love her… her name's Melissa, a lot and am very grateful that she uh… noticed… and grateful to _you_ for not picking me."

"No problem. But I'm sorry Vaughn, I love Lucas now…"

"Its fine, I love Melissa. Friends again?'

Josie grinned and nodded, "definitely!" They hugged, and Josie turned around smiling.

_I've got to go thank the Janitor._

* * *

Josie looked him up and found him in the phone book, and called him.

"Hello?" the Janitor asked over the phone.

"Hello, this is Josie. I was just calling you to thank you."

"Why's that?"

"Well… Vaughn discovered why he would have died if I had picked him."

"Ah," and the Janitor let out a small chuckle.

"And I thank you for your advice. I probably would have picked him otherwise."

"Its no problem, its my job."

"And… is there any timeline where I pick him and… uh… notice?"

"Only one."

"Ok, just wondering. Thanks again!"

"No problem Josie, its my job."

-click-

* * *

Josie drove as fast as she could to the apartment. She wanted to tell Lucas that she really _had _picked the right one, and why.

Parking the car, Josie ran up the apartment complex's steps, up the floor steps, and opened their door.

Lucas was watching a television program, _Flight 29 Down,_ and writing a term paper on Adolescents' TV for his teaching class.

"Lucas!" Josie squealed, ran over to the couch, and jumped on him.

"AHH! What?" Lucas yelled.

"I chose the right one, its official now!" she shrieked, kissing Lucas.

Lucas broke the kiss, "Seriously? I am not to die?"

"Yes!" Josie said in an annoyed tone, trying to kiss Lucas again.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Lets just say Vaughn's new girlfriend noticed something I never would have, and that thing would have killed Vaughn."

Lucas nodded, accepting this answer, and let Josie kiss him.

* * *

Marshall was being discharged only a week after waking. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him, however baffled they were, so they let him go. Corrine was grinning excitedly as she climbed into her car (which had been sitting in the hospital parking lot since the accident,) and waited for Marshall to come in.

He was shaking his head fiercely, "Corrine, I'm too scared to go into a car again…"

"Marshall, I understand, really, I do. But… I've got to take you home, okay?" Corrine sighed.

Marshall nodded reluctantly and got in the car. His face was white throughout the ride. Finally they were at the apartment. Corrine was grinning broadly as they got out of the car and went to the apartment, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" screamed Lucas, Josie; and their friends from school Alyssa, Sara, Mike, and John.

They had decorated the entire apartment, balloons and banner and streamers hung about. One banner said "WELLCOME HOME MARSHALL!" and another "CONGRAGULATIONS ON YOUR BABY CORRINE AND MARSHALL" and yet another, "CONGRAGULATIONS ON YOU ENGAGEMENT CORRINE AND MARSHALL!"

Corrine and Marshall were grinning, their friends were so great.

Alyssa walked over, grinning herself.

"You guys totally deserve this, after all you've been through."

"Thanks Alyssa, this means a ton," Marshall sighed, staring at everything. Mike, who was excellent at music and worked part-time as a DJ, walked over to his system and played a slow dance song.

"Come on everybody, let's dance!" Mike laughed. Sara helped him with the system, being another tech wiz, while everyone else did dance.

Jose and Lucas and Corrine and Marshall were all dancing, while Alyssa and John hung out awkwardly at the side. Everyone knew they liked each other, but they wouldn't admit it. Many people thought this was sad, while others tried to make things right and make them get together.

Josie saw her chance. Alyssa was grabbing a drink, and so was John. (Obviously following her.) Apologizing to Lucas for leaving for just a split second, she went over and whispered words of encouragement in John's ear.

"_Alyssa likes you back, John. Go for it!" _

John stared at Josie, then nodded. Josie grinned and walked back over to a waiting Lucas, who immediately began to dance with her again.

"Attempting to get them together again?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

Josie nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Dancing, Josie knew that, even if there hadn't been a reason not to pick Vaughn, she still, eventually, would have picked Lucas.

_He's so sweet. He never asks anything of me, and he accepts what I do without question. He genuinely loves me, and I love him. More than he will ever know, or e able to imagine Maybe I'll be able to express it in words, maybe I won't. there are no words that describe what I'm feeling right now. Love, yes. Affection, definitely. Passion, duh. But what I feel is bigger than that. And I can't express it in words. _

(1,333 Words) I've been in Health WAY too long… Anyway, if any of my loyal reviewers love Harry Potter (like me) and support R/Hr (like me) go read my new story! (by me) XD


	12. A Wedding to Remember

Ch. 12 A Wedding to Remember

"Do you, Marshall Wheeler, take Corrine Baxter as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Marshall placed a strand of Corrine's hair behind her ear, and smiled down at her bulging stomach. Corrine's pregnancy had been going well, and Marshall had been healing excently. He even could ride in a car, even though he couldn't drive the car. He probably never would be able to again.

"And do you, Corrine Baxter, take Marshall Wheeler as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," and Corrine's mother was visibly crying in the aisles.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the pries finished. And he did.

* * *

"And now let the happy couple dance!" exclaimed Mike, who was again DJing, but this time for a wedding reception.

Marshall grinned and grabbed Corrine's hand. Her facial expression was just plain happiness, genuine happiness.

It was only when the best man (Lucas) and the maid of honor (Josie) were asked to come out and dance did Marshall wake up from his dream-like state of gazing at Corrine. Corrine almost laughed at his expression, and led him over to a table to sit down.

Corrine smiled over at Marshall, who was gazing at her.

"Corrine, do you know what this is a one year anniversary of?" Marshall gasped, realizing something.

"What?"

"Well, this time last year, we were beginning our trip across Europe. And this time last year--"

Corrine had a look of sudden realization on her face, "we told each other we loved each other!" Corrine gasped.

Marshall nodded, grinning goofily.

"If I told you we were going to be married in a year on that day last year, would you have believed me?" Marshall laughed.

Corrine shook her head, "no, definitely not!"

Marshall nodded himself, "I wouldn't had been able to believe t either," he explained while tucking a strand of Corrine's hair behind her ear.

Corrine gasped then and swooned, Marshall's face turned white. But Corrine was ok.

"Sorry… this is good! The baby kicked!" Corrine gasped, "I was just a little surprised."

Marshall's face was still white as he placed a hand on Corrine's stomach. Yup, no doubt about it. The baby was kicking.

Marshall and Corrine laughed and hugged while Corrine's mother came running over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Baby kicked!" Corrine giggled, patting her stomach. Mrs. Baxter gasped and smiled herself.

"I'm glad, that proves the baby's healthy," she sighed before going out to dance with Mr. Baxter.

"So Corrine, that's something our baby will be able to brag about. _I was at my parents wedding!_" Marshall laughed while Corrine slapped him.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Marshall nodded, but he was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Ooh, you're bad!" Corrine giggled.

Marshall continued to laugh and managed to nod.

Corrine punched him in the arm again, but was still laughing herself.

* * *

Lucas and Josie were laughing themselves, but for very different reasons. One: Marshall and Corrine were so rapped up inn each other they didn't hear that another dance for the wedded couple was up. Two: Grant was attempting to flirt and he spilled punch all over the floor. Three: Z drank a little too much punch and attempted to break dance, luckily he didn't get hurt. And 4: Alyssa, John, Sara, and Mike also drank too much punch and preceded to sing a rendition of, "Everyone Loves Magical Trevor!"

So now Lucas and Josie were outside, laughing their heads off as they walked. That was something they had always had in common: their sense of humor.

Still sniggering about the fact that the new drunk song was _Everyone Loves Magical Trevor, _Lucas imitated them.

"_Everyone loves Magical Trevor_

'_Cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever! _

_Look at him now, disappearing a cow. _

_Where is the cow? _

_Headin' right now. _

_Taking his bow its Magical Trevor _

_Everyone has seen that the trick is clever_

_Look hat him their with his leather, leather whip _

_Its made of magic and with a little flip _

_The cows back, back back back_

_Back from his magical journey _

_What did he see? _

_In the magical dimension_

_He saw beans, lots of beans!"_ Lucas chortled, and Josie giggled herself.

"God, I was just waiting for them to sing Magical Trevor 2, I wonder why they didn't?"

"Hmm. You mean the one with the pigeon?"

"Which is now in two."

"And its having a poo!"

"Oh look at the mess!"

"In Aisle 2!"

"The one with all the Ragu, oh there is so much Ragu!" laughed Josie as both her and Lucas tumbled to the ground.

"Ah that Trevor," laughed Lucas. Josie nodded in agreement.

"I always thought it was Trevor, but it wasn't, it was you," laughed Josie.

"It? What's it?"

"The one!" Josie laughed harder at the mere thought of Magical Trevor being the one.

On the Lucas side, however, that comment meant a lot. _The one. That means the one you want to marry._

"I guess I'd better be jealous of that Trevor," Lucas sighed.

Josie grinned and nodded.

"So um, changing the subject… My Dad knows your Mom and Z are going to e gone for their honeymoon, so he invited you to stay at my place," Lucas mumbled.

Josie looked taken aback, "well, I'd love to come. Tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded, "I'll come by your place to pick you up…"

"Cool!" Josie gasped and then stared up at the starry sky.

"I'm so happy for Corrine and Marshall. They so deserve this, after all they've been through," Josie sighed as the party inside kept going.

Lucas nodded slowly, "They've already sued Quasler's fiancé for the cost of the surgery, but not the car. They think that's too much to sue the innocent.

"Selfless Corrine and Marshall, always thinking of everyone else," Josie praised while resting her head on Lucas' chest. Lucas smiled as they rested, tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their lives. Somehow he knew.

* * *

Corrine's head was resting on Marshall's chest as well at Corrine's house, where they were staying till their honeymoon on the next day.

Corrine was so happy they were married, that they were together forever, that they were going to be a family, and another addition was already on its way.

Corrine patted her 4-month pregnant stomach. She even had a plan, she was taking the next semester off and would then graduate with Lucas in the winter graduation. Marshall and her would still live with Lucas and Josie until after college and then get a place of their own the next summer.

Corrine felt her heart swoon as Marshall got out of their current position and kiss Corrine's stomach, like he so often did. After kissing it, Marshall began to sing to it.

"_You are my sunshine_

_My little sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray,_" Marshall paused when he heard Corrine cry a little.

"What?" he asked, turning his attention to Corrine.

"Nothing… that's just the song my Mom used to sing to me."

Marshall nodded and kissed the top of Corrine's head, then turned back to her stomach/the baby, and sung a different song.

"_Rock a by baby, _

_On the tree top _

_When the wind blows, _

_The cradle will rock_

_When the bow breaks, _

_The cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby,_

_Cradle and all." _

(1,216 Words) Aww! And there are 15 Chapters in this story:-)


	13. Baby

Ch. 13 Baby

_I'm so bored,_ Corrine thought. It was November 10th, 4 days till her due date. She was lying down on her couch, watching mindless television. _Blah. I have to wait till January 22nd to go back to school. This sucks. I mean, waiting around for them to come home by watching TV and goofing on the computer was fun at first, but now… argh. I can't wait for Baby to come out, then I'll have something to do. _Corrine chomped down on a Cheeto while she watched Re-runs of _Gilmore Girls_.

Corrine suddenly felt this huge pain and water in her lower area. _Oh my God, my water broke… _

Corrine managed to get up as her first contraction came to call 911, and then Marshall.

"911, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Corrine Baxter, my water just broke."

"We're on our way, how many contractions have you had?"

"1… OW! Make that 2," Corrine gasped.

"We're on our way, where do you live?"

Corrine shouted out the street address, and then called Marshall.

"_Hello, you have reached Marshall's cell phone. I can't come to the phone right now, because I'm probably in class. –beep-_"

"Marshall, its Corrine! My water broke! Come to the hospital ASAP!" Corrine cried and slammed down the phone.

_

* * *

__Why is somebody calling me in the middle of tech? I'm going to be a cell phone designer and computer designer, I need this class! _Marshall thought angrily as his phone rang for the second time. 

"Mr. Wheeler, I suggest you take that call," the Professor stated in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe its from his _wife_, saying that he _needs_ him," sniggered a boy in the room.

Marshall cast the boy (Ben) an angry glance and went out to take the call.

He had 2 messages, both from home. _Corrine, what's wrong?_ He thought worriedly. Listening to the first message, his heart stopped.

"_Marshall, its Corrine! My water broke! Come to the hospital ASAP!" _it was a pleading message. Marshall gasped, ran back to the class, and grabbed his books.

"Mr. Wheeler! Why do you have to leave my class early?" called the Professor after his retreating back.

"Professor, I'm sure you'll understand," Marshall gasped, "my wife's water broke!"

The professor just gaped at him, "oh… then go! Like the wind!"

Marshall nodded and ran way to Lucas' current classroom.

"Lucas! I need a ride! Corrine's water broke!" he screamed in the doorway.

Lucas' face paled and he ran out of the room, nodding to his professor.

"Lets get Josie," Lucas suggested. They did, and they all drove to the hospital.

* * *

Marshall was pacing in the lobby. It had been 8 hours since Corrine went into labor. 8!

Josie and Lucas looked worriedly at him. He looked like he was about to crack. It was true. Marshall needed to know if Corrine was ok—if the baby was ok. What gender the baby was, whether Corrine was ok.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the room.

"Mr. Wheeler, congratulations, it's a girl," she gasped, "you can come in now."

Marshall gasped and ran in.

There was Corrine, resting peacefully, breastfeeding a small, tan- skinned girl.

Marshall dropped to his knees beside the hospital bed, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I named her Margaret Josephine," Corrine explained. Marshall nodded, and stroked Margaret's head with the back of his hand.

"Corrine… she's… beautiful," Marshall sighed.

"She's got your eyes," Corrine smiled as Margaret's little eyes stared at her.

"And your smile," Marshall cooed as the baby smiled.

"A combination of both our skins," Corrine gasped.

"And a combination of both our hair," Marshall sighed.

* * *

"I'm taking a month off school, doing my homework on the computer, to help," Marshall whispered as they set Meggie (that's her nickname) down in her crib.

"That's sweet Marshall, since I'll need all the help I can get," Corrine whispered as she closed the nursery door.

Marshall nodded as they went into the family room, where Josie and Lucas were watching _Friends_ and laughing heartily.

Marshall shushed them and sat down with Corrine. Josie and Lucas sighed and nodded.

"Is this how its going to be now? Quiet?" Josie whispered annoyingly.

Marshall smiled and nodded.

"So how is Megs doing?" Lucas added. He decided, (since he was the Godfather) that his cutesy nickname for Margaret would be Megs, and no one else could call her that. (Josie, being Godmother, called her Maggie.)

"She's asleep. Barely a few hours old, and she's sleeping like a teenager," Corrine giggled, resting her head on Marshall's shoulder.

"Just hope she doesn't reach teenager hood too fast, because you definitely will feel old," Josie laughed.

Corrine nodded, "I want her to be my little baby forever."

Marshall smiled, "she will be, for a while at least."

* * *

"Sh-hh-hh," Corrine was rocking Meggie, who had been crying for 30 minuets. IT was 3 months since her Birth (exactly) and Corrine was back at school. This was at night, she was trying to calm her down so nobody would wake up.

"Meggie, you'll e the death of me," Corrine kidded as Meggie finally fell asleep. Placing her down in the crib, Corrine quietly tip-toed out of the nursery and walked back into hers' and Marshall's room.

Marshall was still asleep, so Corrine gently climbed into bed and fell asleep herself, but Marshall rolled over.

"Did Meggie wake up again?" he yawned, staring at Corrine.

"No… well yeah," Corrine lied.

Marshall smiled, "that's good, it means she is healthy. And we want that!"

"I know, I'd just like a full night of sleep for once," Corrine giggled.

Marshall just shook his head and kissed Corrine lightly to show he understood.

"Love, we've got to sleep," he concluded after a few minuets of kissing.

Corrine sighed and nodded. Marshall kissed her for a last time before he started to talk.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(985 Words) This was not written from experience, that's just what I think happens in labor. Please feel free to correct me.


	14. Graduation Surprise

Ch. 14 Graduation Surprise

It was the night of Lucas' and Corrine's graduation. Little Meggie was 2 years old and highly smart and highly cute, with tiny pig tails.

"Mommy, can I come? I want two come two youw gwaduation!" Meggie cried as Corrine ran through room to room getting ready.

"Daddy's going to take you, but I've got to go early," Corrine explained hurriedly.

I'm valedictorian," Corrine explained, "and I have to give a big speech in front of everybody."

"Oh," Meggie gasped, "gweat!"

Corrine smiled and ruffled Meggie's hair. Smiling her childish smile, Meggie ran away.

_She is the most intelligent child her age I've ever met,_ Corrine thought proudly as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Look Daddy! Its Mommy and Uncle Lucas!" Meggie exclaimed, tugging on Marshall's sleeve.

"Yes, I see them," he laughed.

"Oh, and look Auntie Josie, its your Mommy and Z!" Meggie gasped, point in the stands. Z and Ms… Mrs. Z waved from their place in the extensive stands.

Josie smiled, "yes, its them," and grinned at Marshall.

Marshall smiled back as the graduation continued. _I still can't believe that Lucas- 2 previous short-time girlfriends Lucas- as managed to hold onto the girl of his dreams for this long, even though I am so happy and glad that he did. It is so right that he gets her, and I'm wondering, now that he's graduated, he'll ask Josie to marry him. He'd better…_

Josie watched Lucas the entire time- with a dash of Corrine also. She couldn't help it- he was wearing contacts instead of glasses again, making him highly hot in her eyes. She couldn't even breath when he did this, sometimes. That's how deep her love for Lucas had grown.

Lucas walked up to the podium for his speech, being Salutatorian, and Josie didn't look away. Lucas even looked at her instead of the audience most of the time, and they were gazing at each other so intently that it felt like they were back at the apartment, practicing, and they were only a few feet away from each other. _He must feel more comfortable when looking at me, _Josie thought proudly as the small sleeping Meggie buried her face in Josie's neck.

Marshall watched this obvious sign of intense affection unfold, and smiled ot himself. _Yup, he's doing it. Tonight. _

* * *

"So Meggie fell asleep?" Corrine laughed after the entire thing was over and Marshall carried Meggie over.

"Yes," Marshall whispered.

Corrine smiled and took Meggie from him, "lets go back home."

"Ah yes, we're all going to continue to stay there until the summer then?"

Corrine nodded, "leaving that place feels too… awkward. Honestly. I still don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to move, so much has happened in that place. Its our home."

"Yeah, that's where everything important to us took place in or the after-event took place in," Marshall admitted.

"Very true," Corrine agreed.

"Ah, but we'll have to move eventually, especially if we have more kids or Josie and Lucas have one," Marshall whispered while placing an arm around Corrine's shoulder.

Corrine smiled up at him and kissed him. Marshall kissed her back passionately, and they just stood there kissing until they really did have to go.

* * *

Lucas and Josie were walking hand in hand along the college grounds.

"Man, I wish we didn't have to lave our little apartment in the summer. Its our home," Lucas sighed.

"Yeah," Josie agreed as she leaned next to him.

"I also don't want to go back home either," Lucas said casually.

"Me neither, especially since my Mom's pregnant," Josie shivered.

"Lucas nodded and pulled Josie to the ground along with him. Josie gasped as they stumbled, but then giggled.

"You _always_ do that!"

Lucas nodded and turned to face her, "Its because I like to surprise you love."

Josie smiled and nodded.

"And I… I wish…"

Josie turned over and lightly kissed Lucas.

"I wish… I would have asked you this, Josie, the minuet we started dating," Lucas gasped.

"Josie… I… do… close your eyes!" he said suddenly. Josie shrugged and shut them tightly.

Lucas reached deeply into his pocket and pulled out an object.

"Ok Josie, you can open your eyes now," and as Josie opened her eyes her eyes widened on the small black box.

"Josie," he said huskily, opening the box and revealing the ring inside, "will you marry me?"

Josie' hands flew to her moth in surprise and excitement.

"YES!" she squealed.

Lucas' beam was huge as he slipped the ring onto Josie's finger.

Josie then threw her arms around him in happiness. Lucas stared at her intently as their faces were inches apart.

"I love you Josie," he whispered, his breath and Josie's breath mixed.

"I love you back," Josie whispered, her eyes staring into his.

"More than you will ever know, Josie."

"More than you can ever imagine, Lucas."

Lucas leaned in and kissed Josie deeply. They continued kissing, faster and faster, until they knew that the kissing was going to go farther.

"You know Josie, this is how I imagined IT to happen with us…" he panted.

"How did you?"

"Well, first of all, IT was in a bed…" Lucas explained, blushing. He was still a virgin, and highly nervous, but remembered that Josie was still a virgin too.

Josie stood up, "well IT hasn't happened yet, lets go!"

Lucas smiled, held Josie by the waist, and they walked to the car.

* * *

Corrine and Marshal were watching TV, Meggie was asleep, when Josie and Lucas came in happily.

"You too look happy, and not to mention flushed," Corrine said casually.

"Well… uh…" Josie was blushing as Lucas whispered, "_Let it be our secret just for one day…_"

Josie nodded, "we have reason to be." Corrine shrugged and continued to watch TV. Lucas and Josie, consequently, tip-toed into their room.

"And another thing I imagined," Lucas said hoarsely, "was that we protected ourselves," and Lucas reached into his underwear drawerr and pulled out a condom, making Josie blush crimson.

"And what _I _imagined," Josie whispered seductively, "was that it was _fun_," and Josie closed the door.

(1,023 Words) ONE MORE CHAPTER, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!


	15. 3 Years Later

Ch. 15 3 Years Later

Corrine smiled as Marshall chased Meggie around the house.

"Ooh Meggie! Come on! I need to go to work!" Marshall laughed as Meggie ran through the house and Meggie ended up clutching Corrine's waist.

"Mommy! Daddy's trying to make me put on my socks!" Meggie cried.

Corrine let out a small laugh, then a whistle, "Ooh, then Daddy's going to have to be punished!"

Marshall glared at Corrine, "_Corrine-_I mean Mommy, _you know I have to get to work!_," he sighed.

Corrine giggled, "Daddy's right Meggie. Why don't you go upstairs and play with Brian?" she asked, mentioning their 18-month old on.

Meggie let out a childish laugh, "he's so funny!" and she ran upstairs, leaving the two adults _alone_.

Marshall turned to look at Corrine, "why _do_ you do that to me?" he play-whined.

Corrine laughed, "to see that expression on your face, of course. And remember you have a day off today, right?"

"Oh yeah," Marshall laughed himself and sat next to Corrine on the couch.

"I can't believe she starts school in a week," Marshall sighed as Corrine rested her head on his shoulder.

"Neither can I. Our little Meggie," Corrine sighed.

"Its so true. But she… she was made…"

"Nice choice of words," Corrine laughed.

"In a time that neither of us want to remember, I mean…" Marshall gasped.

"Did you ever know that… that son of a…"

"The kids are upstairs Corrine!"

"Sorry… but he _invited me to his funeral,_" Corrine hissed.

And at that moment Marshall became a hypocrite by saying a long stream of insults and swears.

"Shh Marshall, the kids," Corrine giggled.

Marshall shook his head, "_he has some nerve_."

Corrine nodded and gently kissed Marshall. Marshall smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Things have been working out so great for us love. I'm a CEO of a cell phone company, you're a doctor, we have two great kids, we're married, and we love each other…"

"More than anything!" Corrine finished for him, "could life get any more perfect?"

Marshall shook his head, "I doubt it, anyway."

Corrine nodded, "totally! And things have been like this since…"

"I woke up?"

"Yeah!"

Corrine suddenly grabbed Marshall and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss continued for a while, and it multiplied into many different kisses. Marshall realized where the kissing was going at once, (he had seen them so many times before,) so he was able to pant,

"Lets get the kids to bed first, its time for their naps anyway."

Corrine smiled knowingly and nodded. Marshall held her by the waist and they walked upstairs, and found Meggie already asleep and Brian as well.

_Life is definitely perfect, after conclusions,_ Marshall thought happily.

* * *

"Oh Lucas!" shrieked Josie as Lucas kissed her 6-month pregnant (with twins) stomach.

"Oh come on, our first child- and our second! I have right to kiss them."

"Ah, but the thing is, you're kissing me too. Stick to one person," laughed Josie.

Lucas grumbled but stuck with the babie.

"I mean, I'm going to kiss you later," Lucas said huskily.

Josie rolled her eyes, "stop trying to turn me on when I'm pregnant!"

Lucas laughed himself, "yeah, I guess it has no point. Ah well."

"The night after labor, however…" Josie reassured him.

"I'm holding you to that!" Lucas laughed.

"Good!" Josie giggled and patted her stomach.

Lucas moved from being on top of Josie to next to her on the couch.

"So… you're one of the first observers at Parodine…"

"Taking an annoying maternity leave…"

"And I'm a teacher at Blake Holsey High 2 with Z," laughed Lucas, "who has 2 kids not counting you…"

"God, and with another one on the way, I've already begged my mom to slow down!"

"Man, 3 kids in 5 years… That's insane."

Jose smiled, "very!"

Lucas moved his moth onto hers, deepening the kiss by rapping his tough around Josie's Josie continued the kiss and rapped her arms around him. Lucas gasped and broke apart.

"God, I still love doing that," he whispered.

"Even though we've done it twice a day since we started dating," Josie giggled.

Lucas grunted and nodded.

"DO I have to resort to the long-threatened _pregnant tickaledge_?"

Lucas' face turned scarlet, "you are, I'm assuming, referencing the day I told you I love you…"

"And I you," Josie nodded.

Lucas smiled, "please don't tickle me, oh spare me!" he laughed.

Josie rolled her eyes, "fine _wimp._"

Lucas had a look of genuine hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry love," she said sorrowfully, kissing him.

"I'll love you forever," he whispered.

"Me too."

"I can't ever stop."

"Me too."

"Ever since I met you I've loved you."

Josie looked down shamefully, it wasn't the same for her there.

"And its grown so much since then," Lucas finished, kissing Josie gently.

"Our life is perfect, and its just getting better," Josie smiled.

"I know, and I love you so much," Lucas gasped.

"I love you more than anything," Josie reassured him earnestly. And Lucas continued to kiss her.

_Life is definitely perfect after conclusions. _

FIN (846 Words) I'M DONE! Well, the sequel will be submitted Friday/Saturday, Guys. Sorry you have to wait! I'M DONE! XD


End file.
